Nocturnal Spirit
by Wolves Run Free
Summary: When Nya stays up late on the first day of summer, she doesn't expect a character from an anime to take an interest in her. Now she has to save the day, keep her new powers under control, and go out with an alien all at once!
1. Everything I Knew Was a Lie

**Nocturnal Spirit- A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction**

**Chapter One; Everything I Knew Was a Lie**

I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I looked away from the bright computer screen. Crickets chirped outside, and the air felt warm and stuffy inside of my room. It was past 2 AM, but that didn't matter. It was the first night of summer, and I had a habit of doing an all-nighter when this special occasion arose.

This time around, I was watching a show called _Tokyo Mew Mew, _an Anime modeled off a manga I had picked up a few days ago. It was pretty good, but I hated the fact that my favorite character always got beaten up. I wondered if I was odd to be watching an alien and super hero show, but that didn't matter. I didn't have that many friends, and no one was going to know anything if I didn't say.

"Six more hours to go," I said, eyeing the number of episodes left. There were only fifteen that I had left to watch, so I thought I could finish them all by tomorrow night. My parents and sister were probably asleep, dreaming of the summer months to come. Months filled with shopping, swimming, and lounging just for fun without any home work in sight.

But they would be dull, boring months with little to do as well, nothing new to see. I bet any other fifteen year old would hit the mall or something, but I hated shopping. I wore what was comfortable, and that was that. I wanted to go skydiving, to hike up Mount Everest. But that was out of the question. It wouldn't be 'safe.'

A message popped up on the screen, an email from my old best friend who had moved away two years ago. I had not made any new friends since, so I missed her greatly.

_Ksun: Hey, Nya, wondering if u had seen the new episode of 'Dare To Breath?' Missed it when parents had to watch their sports. :C R u as excited for summer as I am?_

I scanned the email, smiling that my friend was the same as ever. She now lived in Florida, after her mom got a job down there that couldn't be turned down. I couldn't think of a reply, so I stood up and closed the window, deciding to reply later. My friend Kate now lived in a different time zone, so she would not expect me to answer in the case that I might have fallen asleep. Staying up late took a lot of work, after all. I had run out of sodas an hour ago!

Maybe I should go to bed. The bed looked open and inviting, while the computer was starting to give me a huge headache, something I didn't want to deal with right now. My eyes felt heavy, and I stood up to stretch, pausing to glance at the mirror.

I looked tired, wearing plain green short sleeve pajamas with my long, wait-length black hair tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I had tan skin, and green eyes. I was on the average height side, but kicked butt at any and all sports, being able to run six-minute miles with little trouble. My school work was far from perfect though.

I wondered what would happen if my parents saw me looking like a zombie right now. But no one would know, so it didn't matter to me. I cast one last glance at the glowing bed-side clock, and then flopped onto the bed, falling fast asleep.

What I didn't see was the dark shape land on the balcony outside of my room.

* * *

Something woke me up. I sat up, glancing around, as my eyes searched for my clock. It was 3 AM. A tapping sound came from my glass door, and I felt like a character in Peter Pan. "It must be an animal," I whispered to myself. I wondered what could have gotten onto the third floor. Probably a squirrel. I could just shoo it away.

I rolled out of bed, hopping over tossed sneakers and thrown school books. I turned the cold brass knob, and pulled the door open. There was not anyone there though, and I didn't see any animal. "Must have run off." I said out-loud, turning to go back inside.

"Guess again!" A guy's voice chirped, and next thing I knew a boy leaped down onto the space between the door and me. "

"H*ll!" I yelped, scrambling back. "Where did you drop from?" I demanded, stammering the first question that came to mind. I wasn't sure what else to say. Shadows covered his features, but I could tell it was a teenager immediately.

"From above." The boy said playfully, standing. He had a slight accent, but I couldn't tell from what country. Right now I was more concerned about why a strange guy was on my balcony. He walked towards me, leaning close to my face as I glared at him. Glowing amber eyes met mine, and I had the sense of déjà vu, noticing his eyes were shaped differently almost like…

It was a coincidence. It had to be. He had eyes just like an Anime characters in _Tokyo Mew Mew, _the villain called Kisshu who was my personal favorite.

He must have noticed my shock, because he smiled, leaning even closer. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He challenged, slightly laughing as if this was all hilarious.

"That depends." I said, shoving him away. "What's your name and why are you on my personal porch at three am in the morning?" My heart seemed to speed up, and I had a sick feeling I knew when he grinned again, cracking up.

"My name is Kisshu. And I am having fun~" He said, eyes dancing. Without a word, I opened the door and let him in, heart thudding as I turned on the light. What I saw made me wince, because he looked just like he had in the Anime.

With dark, short, green hair and long ears, he wore flowing clothes with trailing ends that seemed to float. He was taller than me, and seemed at ease in the room. "Don't tell me you are from the TV show _Tokyo Mew Mew_." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I don't know about a show, but I used to fight Tokyo Mew Mew two years ago." Kisshu said, reveling in my amazement. "Despite the fact that something made everyone forget what happened, they must have remembered enough to make my battles seem like a fantasy, eh?"

I blinked. Something told me I should have gone to bed earlier. There was no way Kisshu was here, in my room, out of all the people in the planet.

No, I had to snap out of it! I should go to bed and when I wake up he will be gone, so I should just… just…

"Hey!" I said, shoving Kisshu back as he leaned in to kiss me. "Not cool! We just met, no matter how much you think you know me, Kisshu!"

His eyes sparkled, and he grinned. "Another tomboy, huh? Well that's okay. I like you just the same!" He said, smirking at me. My heart started speeding up, and I swallowed. "Can I sleep now? As in, you get out of my room?" I stammered, hating myself as a girly blush spread across my face.

Kisshu smiled, revealing slightly pointed teeth. "Of course, sweetie." He said, hopping back onto the balcony. "Meet me here tomorrow at nine o' clock pm, okay?" He called, waving as he started to leap. Then he paused. "Oh wait, I forgot something." He called, bounding back towards me. In a flash we were kissing, his amber eyes mischievously dancing as I stared at him. Then he stepped back, smirked, and vanished in a flash.

I had a date with Kisshu? I just stared at the spot where he had been, blinking. I was either crazy or the luckiest girl in the world right now!

**~~Hey everyone! This is my first story, and I hope you like it. I have no idea how many chapters there will be yet, but hopefully lots! Sorry for how short this chapter is, it will be longer in the future. And please read and review, I would love to hear how to improve my writing!~~**


	2. Donuts Make the World Go Around

**Chapter Two; Donuts Make the World Go Around**

The golden eyes sparkled in the light, and I heard laughter coming from around me as I saw _Tokyo Mew Mew's _beginning from Ichigo's perspective. I was right in the middle of when she met Kisshu when he leaned close to Ichigo and smiled. "Are you up yet, Nya?" He said, his voice sounding incredibly girly.

"What?" I asked, staring at Kisshu as everything started to blur. It took me a minute to realize I was lying in bed, sprawled out on top of the covers.

"Nya! Are you up yet?" My sister yelled again, poking her head around my door. I sighed. _Don't tell me that was all a dream! _"What do you want, you little pest?" I moaned, stuffing a pillow over my head as annoyance filled me.

"I wanted to ask you if I could borrow some money for the mall!" My sister, Emily, said. Immediately my head shot up. I shot a good death glare at Emily to make her shut up and get out, but she just kept chatting away like a stupid sparrow. "About two-hundred dollars should do it, because me and Amy are going to just look for hats today!"

"What the…? No! Why would I give you that much, brat?" I stormed, still hoping my date tonight was not a dream. If it wasn't, I might need the money just in case we went out…

"MOM! Nya is being MEEEEAAAAN!" My sister wailed, racing out of my room. I lazily tossed a pillow after her, and then sat up. I was still in my crumpled clothes, so I went to take a shower, fuming as I heard my sisters whiny little voice downstairs.

As I dressed, deciding to leave my hair down for the day, I wore a light blue dress and black pants. It was stupid and girly, but I was determined to prove that Kisshu was real. I decided not to mention him to anyone, so I wouldn't be called an idiot and laughed at by Emily and her little friends.

I walked downstairs, flinching as my mom eyed me like a cockroach. "Nya…" She started, a lecture just waiting to happen. I moaned and did an excellent face-palm, deciding to not put up a fight. It would all work out at nine tonight. I was sure of it!

As the hours passed and I spent all my time browsing the website for anything that had to do with Kisshu, I didn't even realize it got darker outside, still light enough to pass for day thanks to the summer hours. A tapping on the glass made me spin around, an involuntary squeal breaking out as Kisshu waited, a smirk on his lips.

I scrambled over, flinging open the doors. "Kisshu! You did come!" I said, trying unsuccessfully to stop squealing like a pig with its butt poked. I was so happy that he was real I felt faint, but it was a great feeling as I realized I was already head over heels for him. He probably thought I was an idiot already.

"Whoa, miss me much?" He teased, eyes glittering. He stepped forwards, and he smiled, standing about four inches over me. "Ready to go? I want to show you something."

I blushed. Could he hear my heart dancing? But then a thought struck me. "Oh no! My mom grounded me- I can't go outside for today!" I felt awful. But he seemed to think that was hilarious. "You don't have to go outside by the doors though, do you?" He laughed, shaking his head. "You have me here!"

He drew me into a hug, and as I stiffened, everything around us vanished as he teleported. We fell an inch back onto the ground, and he let go, stepping back. "Wow." I said, glancing around. It was pleasantly cool here, with a brilliant sunset starting and a field of flowers around us. Kisshu had sat down under a huge tree, and I noticed a blanket spread out.

I bounced over. "Lets race!" I decided, looking around. "Running versus flying!" I said, crossing my arms. Kisshu snickered. "Well that's an easy one," he said, poking me playfully.

"Why you little alien…!" I teased, laughing. "Bet you can't win from here to that other tree with the purple blossoms!" I yelled, taking off.

Of course Kisshu won. But I almost tied, coming in a few seconds late. "Wow you're fast!" Chuckled Kisshu, a sly smile appearing. "Oh yeah?" I said, sticking out my tongue at him. "If you had run too I would have beaten you!"

"I doubt that. Aliens are far superior in every way."

"Except in their annoying attitudes!"

"Hey!"

Kisshu chased me around the meadow, leaving us laughing as night stole over the valley. As he plopped down, he brought out something that made me smile. "Donuts!" I cried, grabbing one. Kisshu winked, tossing up two and spearing them on his Dragon Swords that appeared just in time. He then proceeded to eat them both.

"Pig!" I teased, pitching a donut at his head, he grinned spearing it and taking a small bite. "Delicious." He declared. "Oh yeah? Lets see you eat all of the remaining ten!" I laughed, chucking donuts at him.

Kisshu grabbed them, and with a grin chucked them back. "I declare a donut war!" I yelled, lugging one at his head. Probably not the best idea, because he teleported and put one on my nose. "No fair!" I snickered, picking two more up.

After he were both sticky and too tired to continue, I yawned, sitting down next to Kisshu. "I give up!" I moaned, falling onto my back out of exhaustion. Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Like you ever had a chance?"

After a few minutes of silence, I sat up. "Hey Kisshu? Why are you here on earth again?" I asked, worried he was taking it over. He wouldn't be here if that was true, would he? But he rubbed his neck and sighed.

"We came here in the first place to take over earth, but instead achieved something to fix all our problems. This thing was called a..." I butted in. "A Mew Aqua. But why are you here now? Didn't it work to fix your planet?"

Kisshu grimaced. "It did, for a little while. But it wasn't strong enough, and its effects started to fade. We came here to find another one."

I let out a sigh of relief. "So you are not killing humans? That's good news. I wished that I got to see the other characters in your story." I laughed. "It still seems like a dream to me."

Kisshu blinked. 'Do you want to see the old mew hideout?" He asked, a thoughtful expression crossing over his face. "Its not in use anymore, because the Mew Mew's lost their powers after two years, so it would be safe to take you."

"Really?" I asked in delight, hopping up. "Lets go right away then! I'm not tired yet, after all."

**~~A bit of a boring chapter, but the story isn't really starting yet. Thanks for the review, and I hope you will continue to read and review~~**


	3. Of Course He had to Hit the Buttons

**Chapter Three; Of Course He had to Hit the Buttons**

Kisshu yawned, standing up. "Fine, but Pai will kick my butt if we don't hurry. Not that I would let him, of course." He added, stepping towards me.

I sighed as he hugged me. "Is there no less awkward way to teleport with you?" I complained as everything around us started to ripple. Kisshu sent me a smirk. "Yeah, but I like it better this way, sweetie!"

"Of course you do." I said, bracing myself as he fell the inch to the ground with a soft thudding sound. I realized it was already brighter, and looked around in wonder. "I always wanted to come to Japan." I said, eyeing the area around us.

We were standing in the middle of a park that I would recognize anywhere, and my gaze traveled to the café where the story took place. It was still pretty much the same, but its bright pink hue had faded, leaving it looking gray. A closed sign hung from the door.

Kisshu was floating again, looking bored. "Are we going in or not?" He asked, grabbing hold of my wrists as we teleported. "Hey wait! We don't know if someone is in there!" I said, freezing as we appeared inside Café Mew Mew. It was filthy, with no tables or chairs and dust everywhere. No one was in sight.

"Like I said, they aren't here anymore." Kisshu said, zooming over to a door. He tugged at it, wiping dust off of his hands in annoyance. "This dust is awful to get off now that we had a donut fight." He muttered, examining his gray fingers.

I walked over and pushed the door, snickering as it swung open. "Shut up." Muttered Kisshu, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Still think aliens are superior?" I teased, my amusement vanishing as my eyes traveled back to the open door way.

I bounded in, stirring up dust as I made a beeline for what had caught my attention: the computers were still here! "They look broken," I muttered, wiping grime away from their screens. "Did someone purposely dump dust in here or is this much normal after two or three years?"

Kisshu turned to me. "No idea," he said, leaning back. "Wind sweeps this stuff away on my planet." As he rested his elbow on the counter beside him, I stiffened as he by accident hit the computer. It turned on with a hum, and Kisshu paused. "Whoops. I can turn this off." He proceeded to hit a few buttons, pausing as red lights came on. "Then again, maybe Pai should have helped."

"Idiot!" I shot over, looking for an off switch. All of a sudden I felt woozy, and heavy. Kisshu was reading the screen, eyes flicking back and forth. "What did you do?" I demanded, falling to the floor as pain shot into my skull. "Kisshu!" I yelped, as the pain got worse. The alien's eyes flicked to my face, and Kisshu knelt beside me.

The teenager offered a small smile. "Uh, I might have restarted something." Immediately, I felt my stomach drop. "Well, looks like all those fan stories are right." I muttered through clenched teeth. "Girl wanders into the hide out and gets powers. Thanks a bunch for that, but right now I am in a lot of pain."

Kisshu snickered. "I bet the fans didn't predict I did it, though!" As the world started to darken, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable darkness.

* * *

_Actually this is pretty cool. I was dreaming, and looking around a bright, glowing room. I felt nervous and excited. Who would have thought this could happen to me? I leaned forwards as a shape started to appear in the mist, a hopeful smile crossing my face. But the animal I saw made me freeze._

"_Of course this would happen to me," I moaned, trying to step away from the animal as it edged closer. "Not cool, Kisshu. Not cool at all. This creature isn't even a red data animal! It's extinct!"_

_It was a reptile, and it was about tall enough to reach my knees. With a long tail and sharp fangs, it held two arms towards its body and had a few feathers on its tail and body. What was standing across from me was a __Velociraptor__, with its dark eyes staring into my face as it rushed forwards._

* * *

I sat up with a start. I was back in my bed, and Kisshu was sitting by the computer, looking through pictures of the anime he came from. "Why a dinosaur?" I demanded, standing up. Kisshu paused, looking up. "I didn't decide what creature, it just said powering up for one specimen." Then a grin grew on his face. "And this is yours."

He tossed me something, and I caught it and felt chills run down my back. It was a pendent. "I need time to adjust to this," I complained, looking at the clock. It was noon. "How long have you been in my room?" I said in horror, my eyes flying to the door. Emily might have barged in!

"Long enough, as I locked the door." Kisshu said, stretching as he stood. "Taruto and Pai were busy, as usual." He leaned towards me, eyes glittering. "Well? Aren't you going to try it out?"

I glared at him, but happiness was starting to fizz up inside of me. "You owe me, Kisshu. I didn't want scales." And as I took a deep breath, I looked at my hand. On my left palm was a small bruise, slightly pink and appearing like a tattoo.

"Mew Mew Kiwi! METAMORIPHO-SIS!"

"This doesn't look that bad," I said, turning around. I was wearing a green tunic that was a light, grassy green. Darker green leggings covered my legs, and my hair was now pure black instead of the normal hint of brown, and my hair was all the way down, with bangs on my forehead. My eyes were now a more brilliant green, and a dark green-gray lizard tail swung out behind me with pastel green feathers on the end. My teeth were all sharpened to a point, and my pupils were slits, making me look like Kisshu.

"I like it!" Teased Kisshu, ruffling my hair as I swatted at him. "Now get out, I have to get dressed and go downstairs or my parents are going to worry about me doing all-nighters behind their backs." I quipped, shoving him out the window and watching as he floated their, looking me in the eyes with a hurt expression.

"Fine." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, looking into his amber eyes for a moment before closing mine and leaning in to kiss him. I had never felt so happy, and felt him relax against me. As we parted, he looked almost sleepy, a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. "Now shoo!" I laughed, walking back inside. "See you tonight!"

I leaped back onto my bed, shoving my head into my pillow and shrieking in delight. Sure, I was acting like an idiot, but I got super powers and an alien boyfriend most girls only dreamed about. Why shouldn't I be happy?

I wouldn't have to fight to save the world, either. I got it all, and I was going to make the best of it. As I sat up, my costume faded as I relaxed and I started to brush my hair and hurry downstairs. My mom had left a box of donuts, and they made me think of a certain someone.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kisshu called, appearing in the space ship. Pai and Taruto were leaning over another computer, tracking glowing dots across the screen. "Any leads?" Kisshu called, smiling as he crossed over to peer over their shoulders.

"Like you would know!" Snapped Taruto. "Where have you been? Tracking down the old hag?" Taruto was already in a bad mood because he knew Pai wouldn't let him even visit his old friend Pudding, who used to be the Mew monkey. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the playful girl- even after two years.

Kisshu hesitated. They knew him too well. "I haven't even seen Ichigo," he muttered, suppressing a faint blush. "And besides, if I fall in love it isn't my fault."

"Kisshu…" Pai started, alarm entering his voice. "You didn't show yourself to anyone, did you? I thought you were looking for the Mew Aqua!" Pai glared at the younger alien. While his battle skills were almost unmatched, he got distracted very, very easily.

"Sorry." Kisshu shrugged. "I saw another toy- and this one responds a lot better to me." Pai rubbed his eyes, and Taruto smacked his forehead with his hand. "What? She is the only current mew, and is might even be able to help us on our search!" Protested Kisshu.

Pai crossed his arms. "What do you mean, Kisshu? All of their powers vanished after they defeated their two enemies. How can one have kept her powers?"

Kisshu looked away. "Actually, she just got hers yesterday…"

**~~Thanks for reading! This chapter took a while. I hope you continue to read and review~~**


	4. Pai Meets Pie

**Chapter Four; Pai Meets Pie**

Thank goodness Emily wasn't here. Everyone was out, so I got to enjoy brunch by myself, humming as I doodled out my new costume on a piece of paper. After staring at the wall for an hour, I decided to go out. "There should be a festival down town." I decided, scribbling a note on the erasable fridge.

I went with a t-shirt and shorts, grabbing some pocket change to stuff in my pants. I bounded out, humming a song under my breath as I walked. I had forgotten the name, but it sure was catchy!

The sun was at its high point, sending heat waves down on the earth. I walked under trees as much as possible, hearing the sounds of kids laughing and screaming up ahead. "I bet they have snow cones there!" I decided, running towards the destination.

As I neared, I saw Ferris Wheels and Merry-go-rounds, all packed with kids. A sweets stand was nearby, with ice cream, cake, and apple pie. As I handed over a ten-dollar bill, I bought a piece of pie with vanilla ice cream.

It's really crowded, I thought, looking around. I wanted to eat in peace, so I wandered away from the fair to sit down in the grass and eat. A shadow passing over made me look around for birds, but their song was absent in the heat, taken over by loud cicadas.

A cold sensation ran down my back, and I grabbed the piece of pie and spun around. Sure enough, there was a guy standing behind me, arms crossed. "EAT PIE, STALKER!" I yelped, lugging it at him and taking off as if someone had caught me on fire.

"What the…?" The guy blinked, rubbing his eyes. Then he started chasing me, moving really fast. In fact, it was almost like…

"I'm doomed." I said, looking at his feet as I realized he was flying. He had purple hair, and was wearing a short-sleeved version of Kisshu's outfit with a purple color theme. "Oh, sorry! I didn't recognize you, Pai!" I said, slamming to a halt, and rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

"So Kisshu wasn't inventing a long tale." The alien said, coming to a hover beside me. I immediately felt nervous, and stepped back. Unlike Kisshu, he had an emotionless face and was known for doing whatever it took to get the job done, no matter who got in the way.

I looked down. "S-sorry, I didn't notice you…" I said again, deciding not to start yelling at him for scaring me. He didn't look pleased, and was holding the pie. "What is this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Some kind of earth delicacy?"

I blinked. Was he testing me? "Its apple pie, a dessert." I said, deciding to put up with his questions. He nodded, and looked me over. "So can you transform? Kisshu said you could." He stared at me, his eyes thoughtful.

"Yeah. I have only done it once." I said, brightening. Maybe he was just wondering if I could harm his mission or something. But he shocked me as he grabbed my wrist, and nodded. "You don't mind if I check a few things, right?" He asked, the air starting to ripple. I shook my head. Why did feel like I was being scolded like a child?

The alien's space ship looked almost normal. There were rooms and colorful lights everywhere, with floating orbs and screens in the walls. Kisshu was sitting on a chair, talking to another alien with short, brown hair put into pigtails. A red vest with black pants was this aliens choice, and although he looked around eleven, I bet he was Taruto.

Kisshu scrambled up. "Nya!" He said, walking over. "Sorry, Pai over reacted to the news." He said, shooting a glance to the tall alien. I laughed. "Its fine. I kind of got him back by accident." I looked around, blinking. "This place is impressive. So what do you need to do?" I asked, rubbing my arms. I didn't want to admit it, but it was freezing in here. I bet Kisshu would take me home soon, though. I knew I could trust him.

"Just step over here, I need to scan your DNA." Pai said, nodding. I noticed that he had still kept hold of the apple pie, and had set it aside. As I swallowed and stood in the center of the adjacent room, a faint red ball surrounded me, making a slight whirring sound. Kisshu and Pai stood over a scanner, and Taruto scowled, standing up.

"Why are you guys so excited? Its just another old hag." He grumbled, sticking out his tongue. I shot him a cheesy wink, my mind scrambling to remember what ticked him off. "Sorry, midget, but we probably aren't that far apart by years."

As he stared at me in surprise, Kisshu snickered. "Nya isn't a push over, Taruto. You would be a fool to forget that!" As Taruto stormed off, Pai stood up. "You were correct that Nya is a Velociraptor, a creature that used to dwell on earth 73 million years ago during an era that humans called the Cretaceous Period. These creatures often-"

"Right, we don't need to know." Kisshu said, leaning over. "Anything about her, though?" He kept glancing at me, and I realized he almost looked worried. That was kind of sweet.

Pai nodded. "Her DNA is much, much stronger than the other Mews, probably because it was the instincts of the last animals were stronger than normal because they were endangered, so when you take an extinct animal, it fights even harder."

"She might be at risk of changing completely into one at some point and, like Ichigo, her tail will pop out at moments where she experiences strong emotions, and her pupils will become that of an animals. " Pai hesitated. "She is also bound to notice behavior changes and could possibly have strong reactions to Mw Aqua."

"Then I can help you guys look for another one!" I said, looking up. Pai sent a _you told her, didn't you? _look to Kisshu, who shrugged. "She does have a point. Think of it though, Pai! We don't have time to fight another enemy like the mews right now!"

Pai hesitated, and then nodded. "Very well. She can join us, if she wants, but make sure she doesn't become a hindrance." With that, he walked out, grabbing the pie dish and turning off the scanner. I stared after him, looking up at Kisshu.

"He seems to like apple pie." I whispered, making him smirk. He pulled me into another hug. "Lets go, sweetie." He said, leaning close. I smiled and nodded, getting used to the aliens. My only worry was what the other humans would do when they saw an extinct animal wandering the city. I bet it wasn't a good idea to go out in public for now.

**~~Did I really start writing this story a day ago? It already feels like a while. Thanks for reading, Nya thanks you and gives you a free virtual fruit basket. As always, please continue to read and review~~**


	5. Emily Thinks I Am Going Nuts

**Chapter Five; Emily Thinks I Am Going Nuts**

**~~Hey everyone! I want to thank some guys and answer a few questions and reviews here. First off, thanks kmgd14 ****for the two reviews. They were very helpful, and I am happy you liked the donut war. Secondly, GumiRulez25** **asked an important question: will there be more Mews? For now, there is only one. That can change later (*evil grin*), though, but I think Pai would murder someone if he found out there were more. Until next chapter!~~**

I rolled my pencil back and forth, staring at the computer. I had decided to stay in the house for today, and was searching through the web for Velociraptor information. Thudding footsteps echoed down to me as Emily hopped down the stairs, reading a fashion magazine in one hand while drinking a soda in the other.

Emily sat down next to me. "What are you doing?" She asked, going into pester mode. I stared straight ahead. I won't look at her, I told myself sternly, trying to ignore my sibling. She started waving a hand in front of my face, and I stiffened. She placed her drink onto the table, and then burped in my ear.

"Emily! You are so gross!" I snarled, an unusual temper rising in me. "I mean, can't you see I am busy here? What did you want to accomplish?" I clenched my fist, trying to calm down. As I risked a look at her face, I could have groaned. Fake tears were bound to pour, and then I would be in trouble. Again.

Emily took a breath, and then shot a look at the computer I was using. I had received it as a straight A reward from my parents just a few weeks ago. I sighed. "Look, Emily, just not right now, okay? I'm sorry but I'm not feeling so well and oh my _god_. What are you doing?" I shrieked, grabbing her hand.

In her hand was the now empty soda can, and she had promptly emptied its contents all over my beloved laptop. I rushed to the sink, grabbing a washcloth and raced back over to mop at it, anger bubbling inside of me at her giggles. And then, as I was about to blow, I felt my eyes change and my tail appear, making me freeze.

"Get away from me, brat!" I shrieked, grabbing my computer and trying to shield my face from her while trying to run backwards. My tail kept curling into view, and I grabbed it and tried to balance the computer with one hand. I shook my head, letting hair fall into my eyes as I stumbled up the stairs.

"You deserved it," sneered my sister. "Besides, its not the end of the world. Why are you climbing the stairs backwards?"

What was a good excuse? Dang it, why couldn't I hide my animal changes? "Just leave me alone!" I sputtered, reaching the top of the stairs. In that moment, I tripped and fell, my computer hitting the ground. I heard Emily coming up, and I froze as she stood there, staring at my tail.

"Nya? What are you wearing?" I took a deep breath-was my secret out after so little time? "That is an awful cosplay costume!" Emily snickered, reaching to touch my tail. I grabbed it, trying to make it appear droopy. If she didn't see my eyes, everything would be fine. "Yeah, uh, making the adjustments in my room." I said, picking up my computer and racing into my room.

To my relief, my computer wasn't permanently destroyed. It was a bit sticky, but I wiped it off and let it dry. My tail and pupils went back to normal, and I sagged against my door. I had to get out of the house after all, to escape my annoying sister.

"You would think you could have lasted a bit longer without me without everything falling apart." Kisshu said cheekily, appearing on my bed. I blinked up at him, sighing. "My sister saw my tail." I said, rubbing my palm where the tattoo was. "I was a goner for a bit, but she decided it was a costume. Did Pai find anything about the Mew Aqua?"

Kisshu shrugged, swinging his legs as he thought. "Who knows? He just pointed out fifty dots on his screen and told Taruto and I to go look for them. I was wondering if you wanted to come, because you looked bored in here." Kisshu gave me a wink, and I smiled. But that smile vanished as my door started to open.

"Nya? Who is in there with you?" Emily whined, trying to poke her head in as the door jammed against my back. I stiffened, and then threw my weight back, slamming the door shut. Kisshu teleported away in a flash, and Emily started yelling at me to open up, eventually managing to kick my door open.

"I knew it! You **are **sneaking a boyfriend in here and planning to go on a date! I guessed that you were acting different because you were in love behind our parents backs, and now I have proof…" Emily trailed off, looking around. "Where did he go? I swear I heard someone in here!"

I crossed my arms, standing up. "Nope. Just talking to the computer and myself. Which I just stopped watching a show on it." I swallowed, deciding to install a lock on my room as Emily forced her way in and looked in my closet and under the bed. With a pout, she gave me a glare and stomped out.

"Kisshu, lets go." I said, stepping out onto the balcony. Kisshu was sitting on the roof, watching as Emily went outside to meet up with few of her friends, Charlotte and Megan. He shot me a grin. "You sure have your hands full with her, huh?"

I peered down at her. "You have no idea. I am thinking I might run away and join a circus just to get away from her!" I hopped up beside Kisshu and closed my eyes as we vanished in a flash.

* * *

"So there might be some in that watch?" I asked, kneeling beside Kisshu as we examined the man working in his office. On his wrist was a plain silver watch, nothing fancy but it didn't matter. The only way to tell was to see if it reacted to the Mew Aqua drop Kisshu had in his left hand.

"Yeah," sighed Kisshu. "But this is the fifth person- we probably won't have any luck today." I shrugged. "Oh well. Let Pai worry about that, we can goof off after this person because Taruto was in charge of everything else."

I hopped down, turning to catch the shard of the Mew Aqua Kisshu tossed me. I smiled, and took a breath before walking into the dark building. The air conditioner felt pleasantly cool, and I pushed my hair back from my face. I checked up and down the hall, and walked to apartment 4C. As I knocked, the man opened the door. With short, red hair and tired blue eyes, he looked me up and down. "Do you have clearance here?" He asked, looking around. I swallowed, looking at his gray suit and thinking about something to say.

"I'm sorry sir, but I work for a group that is tracking down Silverbell watches," I said, naming the brand of his watch. "Something is wrong with them and we just have to check for a few minutes to see if yours is working correctly." I hoped he wouldn't see through my lie, I wasn't the best at making up stories.

The man looked me up and down again, and then took off his watch and held it up to me. "There. Nothing is wrong with my watch. Can you go now?" I stepped forward, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the shard that showed if it was a Mew Aqua or not. To my dismay, it stayed dull and didn't even shimmer. "Yep, sorry for disturbing you. Your watch looks fine!" I said, turning and dashing for the exit.

Kisshu met me there, and I shook my head. "Nope. Another dud." I glanced back, and bit my lip. "I feel a bit shady, lying to people like that."

Kisshu grinned. "Well don't. If you didn't, my species would be back to wanting the earth and humans like him wouldn't continue to dwell here at all." He leaned towards me, his expression intense. I blushed, and swallowed as we teleported. We remained standing next to each other, looking into each other's faces.

I didn't know where we were, and was caught up in Kisshu's expression as he leaned forwards, his normal aloof expression vanishing to reveal something completely different. As I closed my eyes and leaned forwards, I wondered what kind of an idiot Ichigo was to turn away this as we kissed, my life feeling so perfect and complete at this moment.

As we parted after a what seemed like both a year and a single second, I lovingly looked into Kisshu's eyes for a moment before reality came crashing back, and my body swiftly changed as I staggered. As I looked back up, blinking in confusion, I saw Kisshu staring at me, my face reflected in his eyes. I didn't have to look down to realize I was now a large lizard.


	6. Who is Afraid of the Big Bad Lizard?

**Chapter Six; Who is Afraid of the Big Bad Lizard?**

**~~Hello everyone, me again. I just wanted to mention one thing that almost all of the comments after three mentioned: why did I make the Mew a dinosaur? Simple. Why would you be reading this if it was the same as every other Tokyo Mew Mew story out there? Expect the unexpected from me, ha ha. I hope you guys like my story, and please no flaming. Some of the experiences of her dinosaur part is pure fictional, but I did look them up before I started and am trying to keep it semi-real. If this story goes well, I might do one with the complete original characters. Until next chapter, continue to read and review!~~**

"Nya?" Kisshu scrambled back, wearily looking down. I wondered if he thought I was going to harm him, and backed up, walking unsteadily because of the balance required with my tail and large head. I could feel huge fangs in my mouth, and my vision looked like some colors were missing, with blues, reds, and greens sharper and more vibrant.

I swung my head around, looking around for where we were at the moment. To my relief, we seemed to be in a quiet spot with no one around, just the animals and us in a shady forest with sparkling streams. As I spotted a squirrel eating an acorn, I stiffened, my eyes locking onto it. Instincts from long away burst out into my head, and I was off. My legs were long and slender, and my body worked wonders, allowing me to run far faster than any human. I could smell the small prey, and it had also smelled me.

Letting out a squeak, the squirrel dropped its food and fled, rustling leaves and grass as it bounded for a tree. I was nearing, and I could almost taste blood as I raced forwards. Just as I sprang, someone grabbed me around the neck, and held me as I thrashed, shaking as I struggled with my instincts. _No! I am human!_

I stopped squirming, going limp as Kisshu held me tight. I didn't try to talk, knowing he wouldn't understand, but lifted my head to stare into his face. He had a small smirk on, and shook his head. "Sorry Nya. I know you must be hungry, but I didn't think you would realize what you were doing at that point. Stay still- Pai can fix this for us."

I closed my eyes, panting. I almost threw up as I smelled the alien's metallic ship, with unnatural things everywhere. Taruto and Pai were by the ship's controls, arguing over something that sounded complicated. As they noticed us, Taruto fell over and Pai stood up from his seat. "I can guess what you want," Pai said, a small smile on his normally emotionless face. _I didn't know he ever smiled, _I thought, staring up at him as Kisshu released me.

Pai circled me, staring. "This would have made an interesting chimera animal," he said, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. I stared at him and hissed, crouching to spring out of the way if he got any ideas. "There might be an easy way to resolve this."

Kisshu clapped his hands together, making me growl. "Really? So you can turn her back into a human?" Kisshu looked relieved from my view, and I wondered what he was thinking about. Was he worried of falling in love with a freak? No. He probably truly worried about me, I was sure he still liked me.

"One of the Mews might have had this trouble. You can just ask, and I am almost positive that they can give some advice. You might have trouble convincing hem you mean no harm, but that is a necessary risk- unless you want to try to fix this by yourselves." Pai pulled out two advices, one a shiny silver bracelet and the other two small ear plugs. "If you decide to try the Mews, these should help out. Oh, and you can ask for information on the Mew Aqua for me."

Kisshu rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Fine, we will go track down Ichigo. What are those for, then?" He reaches his hand out to take the devices from Pai, but he held them straight up and out of Kisshu's grasp. With a glare, Pai walked over to me and knelt, easily slipping the earplugs into my ears (well, holes, as I was a dinosaur now) and clipping the bracelet around my ankle.

Without looking at me, he rose to look over at Kisshu. "See? Now she can understand Japanese and looks like a normal dog. The bracelet is temperamental, so don't get it wet or don't come back. I will kill you if you damage my stuff again, Kisshu." I growled, looking down.

Instead of light green scales, I now had fluffy, brown fur. I relaxed from my crouch, dashing over to Kisshu. I looked up at him and tilted my head. _How can I see let's go? _I hopped up and down, trying unsuccessfully to grin as Kisshu nervously avoided my teeth and placed his hands on my back. "You still feel scaly, Nya." He whispered, teleporting us to a human's house.

It was a cream color, with a red roof and brick patterns on the sides. Kisshu started floating, a worried expression on his face. "Its almost time she gets back from school," he said, glancing down at me. When I nodded, he smiled. "Sorry, you know I used to be in love with her. Not anymore, though, in case you are wondering."

_I am not jealous! _I almost said, but stopped and rolled my eyes. I could tell him off later, when I wasn't a Velociraptor. Instead I sat down and waiting. The earplugs were not blocking my hearing at all, but they annoyed me so I shook my head a few times before I heard footsteps. I froze, and looked up, seeing Kisshu pale a bit and then adapt a smirk on his face. I whirled around, wondering how Ichigo really looked.

A girl was staring over my head, horror flickering over her face. She had red hair that was pulled into two pigtails, a small pink choker around her neck. She was wearing a normal gray school uniform, and her brown eyes were chocolate colored. "K-Kisshu?" She stammered, taking a step back. As I realized they were speaking Japanese, I smiled. Pai knew his stuff, that was for sure.

"Did Koneko-chan miss me?" Kisshu smirked, stepping forwards. Ichigo glowered, her face changing from shock to anger. "Why are you here? What do you want? You know I love Aoyoma-kun!" She clenched her fists, and I growled, trying not to groan as I realized that my anger was increased because of my animal.

Kisshu crossed his arms. "You are so self centered, Ichigo," he said with a shake of his head. He grinned. "I just wanted to ask you a question for Pai. He said you might have completely turned into an animal after studying the DNA crossovers, and I was hoping you could just tell me. We also need to know a bit more about mew Aqua, but start with the first one."

"How did you guess it was me that turned into an animal?" Ichigo said, blinking. She swallowed, and appeared to calm down. "Right. Well, I guess it can't hurt now. I turned into an animal whenever I kissed someone, and changed back by kissing someone as well. I don't know what to tell you about the Mew Aqua, but I think you know everything we did."

Kisshu smiled. "Well, thanks kitty, I have to go now. As great as it must be for you to see me again, I can't stay. My girl friend is probably getting impatient." I couldn't help but twist my head around to stare, not believing he called me that. Ichigo looked like she had been slapped, but blinked and nodded. "Its nice to know you have someone else to stalk." She said briskly, turning around and going inside.

Kisshu grabbed a hold of my tail, and we left to go see Pai. I couldn't help but grin. Ichigo had actually, despite her protests, looked jealous! She didn't seem as noble as I had thought of her, but she could have changed in the two years since the big fight. As Pai strode over, Kisshu grinned. "No info on Mew Aqua, but we can turn her back." He said, ignoring Taruto's disappointed _aw!_ In the background. Pai pulled off his electronics, and waited as Kisshu kissed me, standing back as I appeared with a popping sound.

"Thanks, Kisshu." I said, taking a deep breath. Pai turned away, tossing me back the bracelet. "Keep it with you someplace that you could get to easily in the case that you turned back into a Velociraptor," he said flatly, walking away.

"Ichigo didn't look like she had expected you, huh?" I laughed, smiling at Kisshu. He flashed me a smirk, and I wiped a drop of sweat off of my forehead. " I don't want to do that again any time soon. I almost ate a squirrel!"


	7. Mew Aqua Alert! All Hands on Deck

**Chapter Seven; Mew Aqua Alert! All Hands on Deck**

**WRF: Well. Less than a week after starting this story and I am already on chapter seven! Thank you all those who favorited this and reviewed!**

**Nya: You normally don't write notes like this.**

**WRF: Well I stink at these, so give me a chance. So shut up or you won't get Kisshu in the end!**

**Nya: No, I'll stop, I'll stop! Sorry!**

**Kisshu: Its nice to be loved.**

**Pai: Kisshu, shut up. You are behaving like an idiot- oh wait. Never mind, you were one from the start.**

**Nya: WRF luckily doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or else Ichigo would have gotten Kisshu. (e.e)**

**Taruto: Shut up, old hags. You are all so annoying.**

**Everyone: …GET HIM!**

"Hurry up!" Taruto said, floating right above my grasp so if I swatted at him when he taunted me I would miss. "Sheesh, old ladies are so slow!" His brown hair was blown back in the wind, and his gold eyes were sparkling.

"Shut up! I can't fly!" I shouted, annoyed that even though I was making amazing time I still was slower than him. There were too many obstacles that I had to take a detour on, and I almost wanted to just ask to be teleported there. But asking Taruto? No chance.

"Why did I have to bring you? Kisshu should be dragging you to the spot. I bet he and Pai are already done!" Pouted Taruto. "I mean, this was the best mew Aqua sighting yet! I want to help!" Kisshu had been with Pai when the sighting was noticed, and Taruto was flying in the area close to me so Kisshu told him to go get me. Unfortunately, I had forgotten just how annoying the brat was.

To my relief, I saw the docks up ahead. Two figures floated right beside, and Kisshu turned to glance back at me when I ran up to them. "Couldn't…you…have...just…teleported me…here?" I gasped, leaning over until I felt well enough to stand back up straight.

Kisshu shrugged. "I was busy here, sweetie." He hesitated, looking me up and down. "By the way, this was Pai's idea. Don't blame me." Kisshu leaned close, putting his hand under my chin as he tilted my face up at him, his eyes mischievously twinkling as he leaned close. As we kissed, I heard Taruto making gagging sounds.

"Grrrrr…" I said, shaking my head as I realized two very important details that Kisshu did to me: I was glowing and was once again a Velociraptor. Kisshu leaned down and kissed me again, standing back as I shot back up. I was glowing a light yellow, even as a human.

To my surprise, Pai nodded thoughtfully. "We seem to be near some Mew Aqua!" He said, eyes glittering. Taruto cheered, glancing around.

Pai and Taruto split up, each glancing around as they examined every little thing. Kisshu grinned, grabbing my hand. Seeing me blush, he laughed and pulled me along holding his reactor out. _Everyone seems happier, _I mused, looking around. _Even Pai. _

As we searched, I couldn't help but sigh. Would Kisshu leave me now? Would I be left on my own? What I didn't realize was that we were being watched, a figure tossing a pebble up to catch it, smiling as it slightly shimmered. "Those idiots," the figure said, laughing. "So clueless~"

* * *

I peered into a crate, blisters on my hands. I rubbed them, scowling as I saw nothing but fish in the crate. It didn't smell good. I replaced the lid, and looked around. Kisshu had vanished around the corner, and Taruto and Pai were out of sight as well.

I had the oddest feeling of being watched, and glanced around again. "Kisshu?" I called, backing up a little. What was wrong? I felt so uneasy all of a sudden…

"And hike!" A girls voice sang, and a huge paw swept down and hit me, sending me flying. I crashed into a crate and crumbled, biting my lip to stop from shrieking. I forced myself up, wincing. Someone's feet appeared in my view, and I looked up.

A pretty girl stood there, smirking. Her eyes were bright blue and she had short, blonde hair with small braids placed in. She looked about my age. What shocked me most were her long, Elvin ears and cat-like eye shape. She wore a short, blue top that showed her stomach. She wore long gray pants, and had slip-on shoes. In fact, she looked shockingly like a Cyniclon.

A huge Chimera Animal stood beside her, resembling a cat. With jagged black striped coursing up and down a tabby body, its eyes were red and saliva dripped from its muzzle. Twin tails waved from this creature, and its nails were very long.

"You. Are. Going. Down. For. That!" I stormed, yanking out my pendent. "Mew Mew Kiwi! METAMORPHO-SIS!" My tail appeared, and once again I was wearing a green tunic that was the light, grassy green. I bared my teeth, shooting out my tail and tripping the girl. I leaped, flipping as I landed across from her.

"Aw, a lizard. How cute!" The girl laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "But you're alone. And I'm not. " As if on cue, three more aliens dropped down beside her, making me take a step back.

Two were guys, and one was another girl. The girl had dark orange hair, and red eyes. Her hair was contained in two large loops, both fastened to the back of her head. I would guess she was sixteen. She wore pretty much the same thing as the first, but she wore a skirt instead and the themes of her clothes were the colors red, yellow, and orange.

The first guy was a bit taller than Kisshu, with gray hair and green eyes. He looked about seventeen and wore something like Pai's outfit, but with a looser shirt and green instead of purple coloring. And last but not least, the last alien looked about thirteen, with black hair that seemed hard to control and gold eyes. He wore a breezy shirt, and had long legging's, with two strips of cloth coming out the back. His clothes were pure black.

"Who the heck are you?" I snarled, tail lashing. It was obvious they were here to attack me, but why? What did they want? I prepared to fight, watching each of them carefully.

"My name is Lemon. This is Flora," Lemon said, nodding to the other girl. "And Arian and Kurai." She nodded first to the older boy and then the younger. "And we are taking the mew Aqua."

Lemon shot forwards, a yellow whip forming in her grasp. I leaped, barely avoiding a lashing and someone grabbed my arm from behind, holding me firm. I spun around to see Arian, smirking at me. "Whoops," he said cruelly, eyes narrowed. "That might have cost you."

Pain laced through me as the whip coiled around my legs, and words sprang to my mind. "Kiwi Sword!" I shouted, arm out as a sword appeared. Its handle was a warm brown, but its blade was a beautiful green that sparkled. A darker green gem was in the middle of the handle.

I lunged, slashing through the whip and tumbling free. A large red welt was now on my legs, but I shook off the pain. "Kiwi Ray Supreme!" I shouted, slashing the sword at Flora as she lunged, a wand in her hand that sparkled electricity. My sword left a gleaming trail of green as it blocked her, and we struggled for a moment before we separated.

"You can't win," A voice chirped beside me, and a small knife sliced my side, making me scream. Kurai appeared, my blood dripping off his small knife that glowed a sickly purple. Poison.

I leaped, trying to get away, to run. I couldn't win! But Arian held this weird weapon that looked like a cross between a gun and a harpoon, which he held up. "STORM'S EYE!" He shouted, a harpoon shooting out and encircling me.

I fell, flinching as the other three aliens landed, walking towards me with smirks. "Oh crap," I moaned, blood pooling around my cut side. I hoped I would die fast. As Kurai posed to stab me, I closed my eyes. I was done for.

"NYA!" A voice shouted, and I opened my eyes just in time to see Kisshu appear, Dragon Swords in hand.


	8. The Rouges

**Chapter Eight; The Rouges**

**WRF: Finally! The first battle scene was written!**

**Nya: Well that chapter stank.**

**Lemon: No it didn't, lizard. It rocked, except for the last line. **

**Kisshu: I'm going to kill you for hurting Nya.**

**WRF: Please forgive my Japanese spelling errors, I don't speak the language.**

**Pai: WRF doesn't own TMM or MMP. **

"Lemon! I told you that we had this under control!" Pai shouted, appearing with Taruto by his side. Lemon smirked, crossing her arms. "Under control? You idiots were always unfit for this job! And besides, even if you do cure our planet, it won't be the same as Earth. Earth is our utopia, our dream. So why should we settle for second best when humans are destroying first place?"

"I always thought you were a skunk bag!" Shouted Taruto, diving at Kurai. Kurai dodged the younger alien, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you go back to the nursery, Taruto? You are too young to fight." Kurai's golden eyes were taunting, and Taruto glared back.

"SHUT UP! I'm only a year younger than you!" Snarled Taruto, flying straight at Kurai, weapon twirling around his head. Kurai smiled, baring sharp teeth. "Bring it."

Pai attacked Lemon, Taruto clashing with Kurai. Kisshu, however, wasn't concerned about the attacks in the sky. He dove towards me, eyes wild with rage. "K-Kisshu…" I moaned, unable to move as Arian put his foot on me. "Oh look! We have company." Flora said, cartwheeling in front of me. "I will take care of this!"

Her wand lengthened, blood red ruby sparkling as she bright it down in Kisshu's area. "Berry Bright Thrust!" She shouted, a jagged red line shooting out. "KISSHU!" I shrieked, sitting up so fast Arian's foot was knocked off me as I rubbed the wire against my sword. It snapped free, and I got up just in time to see Kisshu get thrown as the red light hit right on his left leg.

"Blood Red Death!" Flora cheered, holding her staff high. _No… _I sprang, a roar coming out of my throat. Without realizing it, I started to transform. Scales covered my body, and my weapon changed, breaking into six and fusing to my fingers. The red bolt hit my fingertips, a shield protecting Kisshu and me.

"Nya?" Kisshu sat up, eyes narrowed from pain. I shrieked, pain lacing my body as I fight to keep my shield up. Kisshu rushed to my side, seeing the welts on my feet and blood from the cut. "Nya! You have to go, we will take care of this! We can handle it, okay?" Kisshu gasped, alarm in his voice.

I shot him a small, weak smirk. "E-even the Chimera Animal? I don't think so, Kisshu." I leapt, slashing out at Flora. She ducked, but I grabbed her arm and slashed, feeling her skin rip. A scream echoed across the battlefield, and I landed on my back. Clumsily getting up, I scanned the area. Pai was hurt, a red welt across his face. Lemon appeared to have broken a leg, and Taruto and Kurai were wrestling on the floor. Their weapons lay discarded a few feet away.

Flora was tending to her hand and Arian was… where was he? "Go! Chimera Animal!" He shouted from behind me, and I rolled out of the way just before the paw took out a chunk of the ground. "Yikes!" I panted, slashing out at the creature. It shrieked, and I pressed forwards.

Its paw thudded beside me, and I bravely grabbed onto its neck, holding on for my life. I cussed as its claws found my arm, and then took a deep breath as I fell. " RIBBON KIWI SPARKLER!" I yelled, my claws glowing as I ripped into the cat, its body glowing as a normal cat caught on one hand and the jelly fish creature was ripped out with my other.

"Score one for the good guys!" I cheered, the cat leaping from my grasp. It pattered away, mewing in alarm. "Sorry, little guy!" I called after it, freezing as I felt the gun pressed against my neck. "That was just a distraction, idiot." My enemy laughed, a dart shooting out and pricking me. "Sleep well!"

"I hate this." I muttered as I fell over, blackness swooping in on me.

* * *

"Nya? Nya!" Kisshu's voice shook me awake, and I blearily saw him shaking me, eyes wide. "Nya! You can't go back to sleep! That drug could kill you!"

Immediately I felt awake. "W-what? What happened?" I stammered, sitting up. I was in the aliens' ship, lying on what looked suspiciously like Kisshu's bed. The room was plain with only the bed and a bookshelf, where books in another language rested.

"After you blacked out, the others dropped the Mew Aqua- it was in a rock. It fell into the ocean, and they couldn't find it. Pai grabbed you before you were killed, and we tailed it out of there. We were unprepared, so they had clearly been planning this. Pai stitched you up and said that you would have to learn to fight." Kisshu explained.

I pouted. "I thought I did a great job fighting for the first time," I complained, getting up and following Kisshu. He rolled his eyes and we laughed. But then a thought hit me, and I paled. "Kisshu? What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

Kisshu blinked, a serious look playing over his face as he innocently blinked. "Just two weeks," he said with a shrug. "Two WEEKS?" I said in horror, my thoughts swinging to my parents. Kisshu cracked up, laughing. "You should see your face!" He chuckled, ignoring my glare. "Just two days, actually. Not that bad, considering the thrashing you got. Did you really try to take on five enemies? You idiot, I was worried when I saw you!" Kisshu teased.

"My parents are going to kill me," I started, but stopped when Kisshu blinked. He shot me a sad smile. "Well, about that. You see, we thought it would be best if you stayed with us so we sent a letter saying you went to an all summer camp."

I just stared at him, turning scarlet as I realized what that meant. "Please tell me I have my own bed," I stammered, Kisshu enjoying my discomfort. "Yeah, you do. We always keep a spare." He said, as if it was bad news. I elbowed him, and he snickered.

"Get ready, we were asked to meet Ichigo and the old team today," he said. "Apparently they heard about aliens attacking and are blaming us. So we decided to enlist their help- Lemon and her gang look serious." He ignored my stare, and entered the main room where Pai and Taruto were.

"Good, you aren't dead." Pai simply said, ignoring Kisshu. Taruto had his arm in a splint, and stuck out his tongue at me. "Enjoy getting your healing shots?" He snapped at me, seeing my gaze. When Kisshu noticed my puzzled look, he winked. "We have a substance that speeds up our healing process. Notice how it feels almost all the way healed after just two days?"

Pai stood up. "Right. Lets go." He said, teleporting. Kisshu grabbed my arm and we followed, Taruto bringing up the rear. We appeared back in the park, the Café across from us. Pai handed me the earplugs again with a mouthpiece, and I fixed them on my head. They weren't comfortable, but at least they worked.

Kisshu shot me a look that just said, _have some fun! _To me, and I grinned. I scrambled up a tree, perching on a branch as I saw seven figures approaching. The Mew team was here.

I recognized them all: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, and Aoyama. I didn't see the old café owner, but he must have been busy. They all hesitated when they saw the three waiting aliens. "Taru-Taru!" Shouted Pudding, racing forwards first.

Taruto stiffened, but let her hug him. Ichigo glared at Kisshu, and Masaya stepped in front of her. Ryou crossed his arms, and Lettuce blinked in alarm. Mint eyed the trio, and Zakuro just nodded. Ichigo spoke first, anger in her voice. "How can you three show your faces to us? You attacked earth again, even after all of what we did!" Ichigo yelled in Japanese.

Pai crossed his arms. "That wasn't us. We were fighting against those who want the earth right now." The alien said flatly, keeping his cool. The Mews all exchanged glances as he continued. "We want your help, actually."

"What if the Mews won't help you?" Mint said, her eyes narrowed. Kisshu grinned at this, and Taruto pushed Pudding away. "We already have a Mews help. We just want the _former_ mews as well." Kisshu laughed, and I grinned. Time for an entrance!

Everyone froze. "What do you mean, na no da?" Pudding asked, shock in her voice. "There aren't any other Mews, are there, Ichigo onee-sama?"

"I know of one," I said, jumping down and landing beside Kisshu. "Isn't that right, Kisshu?"

And all of their jaws dropped to the ground. This was going to be amusing.


End file.
